These Are The Moments
by Dee0610
Summary: ConnerKira story. Due to certain tragic events, Conner and Kira become a lot closer than imagined. BUT, with these events someone else comes in the picture...and threatens all that could happen with Conner and Kira. Summary sucks...sorry. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

She lay in bed thinking about the past few months and how she never would have even thought it possible for this to happen. It seemed like only just yesterday that she never even talked to the guy and now….she couldn't stop thinking about him! It was driving her crazy and she didn't know what to do.

'Kira, get a hold of yourself. You're not supposed to have feelings for him. He's your friend…you're teammate. It's not going to happen!'

'But you wish it did. You want him so bad that it hurts you on the inside' the little voice inside her head said.

'Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about.'

'But I do! I'm your conscience. I know that whenever you see him in class you're stomach starts to flutter. And when he gets hurt in battle, you automatically get worried. But when he smiles at you...you wish that you were the only two people in the room.'

'Whatever, I'm officially going to stop listening to you! I can't believe I'm having an argument with myself.'

All of the sudden the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Kira? It's me Conner."

Kira's heart automatically started beating 10 times the normal heart rate. She wondered why he was calling…probably just to get homework she thought.

"Yea hey what's up?"

"I need you."

"What? Conner what's going on? Are you ok?"

"No, I need you to come to the hospital. I'll explain it to you when you get here, just please…I need you."

Now she was officially scared.

"Conner what's wrong? Where in the hospital are you at?"

"I'm in the ER. Something bad has happened. Please just come?"

"I'm on my way."

"Thanks. I'll meet you at the doors."

Kira was beyond scared. What could have possibly have happened that Conner sounded like he was on the verge of tears when he called? If she was on edge before, she was defiantly on edge now.

Kira arrived at the hospital in record time. Just as he said, Conner was there waiting for her.

"Kira!"

"Conner! What's the matter? You really scared me with that phone call. What's up?"

"It's Eric. And it's not good. We got in a wreck. The car is totaled. And yet" he paused, tears starting to come down his face. "I made it out with nothing more than a few scratches and bruises. He's up in the OR now. He looked really bad. Kira I'm scared, I don't know what to do!"

She didn't know what to say. This was more than she could take in right now. But Conner needed her right now. She owed it to him as his friend. "Oh Conner, I'm so sorry. He'll be ok. He's a fighter," she then walked up to him and just hugged him.

Conner just lost it. He was in such shock that he really hadn't had the chance to really breathe. But she was here now. And he just felt like she wouldn't care that he was crying his eyes out in the emergency room of the hospital. He felt better in her arms.

It was strange to have Conner McKnight crying like he was in her arms like that. But she just had this feeling that after that, everything was going to be different. Even if the outcome of that night was good, or bad.

Kira and Conner made their way up into the hospital to the OR waiting room. Conner didn't really say much. He hadn't let go of Kira since she arrived and while Conner went to the restroom a little old lady came and sat down next to her.

"You better not let him go! He seems like a keeper!" the old lady said.

"Oh but we're not together. We're just friends. His brother is in there" she tried to explain quickly.

"That's what they all say. Me and my love were like that at first. We grew up next to each other and it always seemed, to us anyway, that all it would ever be was friendship. Everyone else knew different. And here we are. He's in there getting a minor operation. Healthy as a horse he is. But never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that we would be together like we are today. He swears up and down that he always knew we'd be together, but who am I to say different? I love him with all my heart and will till the day I die. But I'm sorry, I thought that you two looked so adorable together."

"Mrs. Burroughs? You're husbands out and he will be in room 514. You can go in the elevator with us if you'd like" said the friendly nurse.

"Ok thank you dreary. Well I apologize dear for any inconvenience that I might have caused you. I must be on my way. Richard will want to see me when he wakes up. Goodbye" she said sweetly.

"Bye" Kira said dumbfounded. That was beyond the weirdest thing ever.

"Who was she?" Conner asked walking over to her as the old lady left.

"I don't know! She just came up to me and started talking to me. It was weird. How you holding up though? You really haven't said much. Are you doing all right?" she asked, trying to move away from what had just happened.

"I'm good. I'm scared though. I want him to be ok. I know that the dinogem was the only reason that I'm even alive right now. It was bad Kira. I don't see how I made it out alive."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well Eric and I had just left the restaurant that we had eaten with my parents. It was going to be our last meal with them for a while because they were going on a second honeymoon. We were driving down the loop and this car just out of no where came out into the oncoming traffic and hit the car. We spun around a bunch of times. The other guy didn't make it."

"You don't have to say anymore. It's ok" she said trying not to cry. She had almost lost him. She wouldn't have been able to go on without him…and they weren't even together.

"God, that poor guys wife and kids. He was on his way to see them. I talked to his wife and she was in hysterics. She saw me and went crazy. It wasn't our fault! He hit us and that's why Eric is in on that table fighting for his life. He had a lot of internal damage and a lot of broken bones. The ER doctor said that it didn't look very good." Conner let out a heavy sigh, his head falling onto Kira's head.

"Wow. How long ago was this? Or did you call me as soon as you go to the hospital?" she asked.

"Well the paramedics thought that it was really bizarre that I didn't have any damage or seemed like it anyway. So when we got here, they wanted to run a bunch of tests just to make sure that there was nothing wrong with me internally. Then as soon as they let me go, I called you."

"But why did you call me? I mean, why not Dr. O or Ethan? Have you even told your parents?"

"Yea I called them, but they were on a flight to New York."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Well, I called you because I thought that you'd understand. I know that Dr. O and Ethan would too but I don't know. I just thought of you first. You were the first one to come to my mind."

"Oh, Conn-"

"Conner McKnight?" asked the same nurse that got the old lady earlier.

"Yea! How is he?"

"We need to know where your parents are."

"My dad and step mom are catching the next flight back from New York. They hadn't even got there when I called them. Why what's the matter?" the anger in his voice started to show and in all honesty, it started to scare Kira.

"Ok. Just calm down. He just got out of the OR, but he's not doing too good. He's lost a lot of blood and he has a lot of broken bones. The thing is, he an AB- blood type, and we don't have enough to give him. We need to know your blood type," she said.

"I can't. I'm A positive. I don't know anyon-"

"I can do it. I'm AB negative. I'll give some blood. I'll do anything to help."

"Kira I-"

"We need you to come with us immediately miss. He doesn't have that much time left. We need to you continue to wait out here Mr. McKnight. We'll get you as soon as we're done."

"Ok," he said breathless. Maybe this was a sign. Why he called her first. He had no idea why he had called her first in the first place, but now it seemed like it was fate. Like he was supposed to call her. If she wasn't there, then his brother might've…

He didn't want to think about it anymore. He was just grateful that she was the same blood type as Eric. The one that could maybe save his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow…two chapters in one day. I didn't write this in the first chapter, so I'll say it now. I don't own any of these characters except my own that I made up. This chapter will explain a little more about some things and maybe get you guys a little more interested…and write a review. (I like those!) So I'm going to quit wasting your time and mine so here's chapter two of **These Are The Moments**!

* * *

Chapter 2

Kira had never been more scared in her whole life. She was terrified of needles, and yet she fought gigantic monsters all them time. But she had to do this. For Eric.

For Conner. She saw the look on his face when the nurse told him that it wasn't good and that he needed blood donated right away. Who'd of thought she'd be the same blood type as Eric. It was rare and she didn't know anyone else that was the same type as her. Yet here she was, sitting in this depressing hospital room, getting blood taken out of her to save someone's life.

Maybe she was the right person for the Ranger job. She knew what now, for sure, she'd be helping people out in some way or another for the rest of her life. Ranger or not. And yet, she was still a little freaked out. That she happened to be the first person Conner called.

Maybe it was a sign. But who knew?

"Ok Kira, we're done. You need to stay put for a while. Getting up too fast may cause you to be a little woozy. I'll go get your boyfriend."

"But he's not my-," she didn't even get to finish before the blood tech left the room. She was beyond frustrated now. That was the second person within the past 30 minutes that had thought they were a couple.

She sat alone for a few minutes and pondered about the events of the night for a while before Conner walked in, his head hanging.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kira asked.

"Nothing. It's just that…well, I don't know. It just seemed weird that-"

"I had the same rare blood type as your brother?"

"Well yea."

"I was thinking that very same thing."

"Maybe it's like a sign that I was meant to call you first. So that you'd be here to give my brother a chance. Thanks," he said, on the verge of tears.

"Hey don't do that. He'll be ok! Eric's a fighter. He's like you. He's going to make it. I know it! Come here" she said as she patted the empty spot on the bed next to her.

Conner got up and joined her. He didn't know why, but he felt that being with Kira made him feel at ease. Like everything would be ok.

They sat there in silence for what seemed like a really long time before a doctor, who Conner assumed operated on Eric, came in and told them some of the best news that they could possibly have heard all night.

"Conner? I'm Dr. Bedford. Your brother's blood transfusion went well. He's doing much better now. He's in room 549. He's still asleep and he looks pretty bad. He had a severe amount of blood loss, but thanks to Kira, that's been taken care of. He also broke both of his legs. He's going to have to have a few more surgeries and a lot of rehab, but he's very lucky to be alive. From what I hear so are you? They told me that your side of the car was the one that was hit? You're a lucky man Conner. You can go up as soon as Kira here is allowed to leave," he said professionally.

"Um thanks Doc. I appreciate it. We all do," he choked out.

"You're welcome. I'll be in there periodically to make sure he's doing ok. I'll see you two later," the dr. said as he walked out of the room.

"See I told you. He's a fighter. He made it!"

Conner just sat there. Tears coming pouring from his eyes. She was right. How could he not have faith that his brother would survive. He lay in Kira's arms and cried like he'd never cried before.

As soon as Kira was able to let go, they rushed up to the 5th floor. Conner was a little reluctant at first to go in because of what the Dr. had said.

Kira saw this and had to give him a bit of a push. "It's okay Conner. I'm right behind you. Go on," she whispered gently in his ear.

Conner nodded and took a deep breath before he walked in. What he saw there made him want to walk right back out.

Eric….didn't look like Eric. He seemed so helpless and weak. That was the ONE thing that Conner had never seen him as. To him Eric had always been strong. And yet there he was. Lying on that bed, his head wrapped up, and casts on both his legs and arms. His face wasn't anything like what Eric looked like. He was mangled; cuts and ugly bruises were everywhere. Conner used everything that was in him to keep himself from crying again.

But for Kira, it was too much. She saw Eric's body and started to just cry. She didn't know why, but she did. Maybe it was because she was trying to be strong for Conner the whole night and the sight of Eric in that state just made her lose it. Maybe it was because here was someone that Conner cared so much for and he was like this. In the end she thought it was a combination of the two.

"Man, look at him Kira, he looks so helpless. Mom and Dad are going to lose it. I'm going to go call them. I'll be right back. Will you just stay with him?" he asked his eyes completely focused on her.

"Yea, I'll be right here, go on," she whispered, tears still in her face.

As Conner left the room, she went to sit in the seat next to him. She was afraid to even breathe so close to him for fear of waking him up. She sat there and for a few minutes just cried.

'This is going to be so hard for all of them. I need to be there for Conner and his family,' she kept thinking.

The next thing she knew, she had heard a groan and looked over to Eric and saw that he was awake.

"Wha- Who's there?" he asked, clearly not knowing where he was or what had happened.

"Oh my God, Eric, you're awake! It's me Kira,"

"What happened? Where am I? The last thing I remember was a car slamming into the side of me," he said, his voice quivering.

"You were in a wreck. You are in the hospital and you just got out of surgery. You've broken several bones and you're going to need extensive surgery and a lot of painful physical therapy," she said as calmly as she could without crying again.

"Thanks for telling me but I don't know who you are,"

"I'm Kira. I'm one of Conner's best friends," she said trying to remain calm.

"Sorry but who is Conner?"

"Oh no."

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger…and the shortness...Chapter 3 is almost done, so I'll probably post it tomorrow. Anyways hope you enjoyed!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I lied. I meant to post it, BUT I didn't like how the chapter was so I had to revamp it majorly before I would even think about posting it. Anyways here's the next chapter. And maybe all of you have read the story can leave me a comment!! I can see all those hits that it's gotten...so PLEASE be nice and leave a review...and to those who have, THANKS A MILLION. I appreciate you more than words can say!

Dee

* * *

These Are The Moments- Chapter 3 

'This can't be happening,' she thought. 'He can't remember anything! Conner is going to be crushed. His parents are going to be so upset. What's going to happen?'

"Hey Kira, my parents are almos-," he stopped when he saw that Eric was awake. "Eric! Oh my God you're awake! I can't believ-,"

"Conner wait, I really need to talk to you," she said stopping him mid sentence.

"Can it wait, I mean Eric's awake and I really want to talk to-,"

"No. It's really important. Please," she demanded and dragged him out of the room.

"Kira what in the hel-,"

"He has amnesia Conner. He can't remember anything," she whispered trying to stay quiet.

"What, that's ridiculous. I'm going to go talk to him," he said apparently angry that Kira had even tried to stop him from going to see his awakened brother.

"Conner he won't remember. I was sitting there waiting for you and then he woke up. He asked where he was and what happened and I told him. Then he asked who I was and you know I've met him a couple of times so it wasn't like it was a big deal that he didn't know who I was, so I told him that I was one of your best friends. That was when he asked who you were," she finished out of breath, afraid of what was going to happen next.

Conner just looked at her, in disbelief. Not sure if he wanted to believe what was coming out of her mouth. Kira could tell that he was going through different emotions and was a little worried about what was going to happen next.

"Are you sure? I mean he could've had a momentary lapse of judgment and-,"

"Conner, I'm sure. Why would I lie to you? I sat there and asked him if he knew who you were and he said no. I asked him if he was sure and he gave a quizzical look as if he was trying to think of who you were, but he still said that he didn't know who you were. I told him that you were his brother and he asked, 'I have a brother?' Conner it killed me to have to tell him things that he should have already known. I really don't think I should have, but what could I do, you were gone for a really long time and I just couldn't leave him," she cried.

"We need to get Dr. Bedford. We, you have to tell him everything that you just told me. Come on," he said, the hurt in his voice very apparent.

Conner and Kira found Dr. Bedford in record time.

"Dr. Bedford! Dr. Bedford!" they shouted. "He's awake. Eric, he's awake!" Conner yelled, out of breath.

"Conner, Kira. What are you talking about? Is Eric okay?" he asked.

"Yes, he's awake. But he can't remember anything. Kira was in there when he woke up and he didn't know who I was when she mentioned my name. Does he have amnesia?"

"Okay, let's go see him. I need you both to come with me," he calmly said.

The trio made their way to Eric's room, where when they got there, Eric had fallen back to sleep. Dr. Bedford then asked Kira to tell him exactly what happened and then stood in thought for a minute.

Conner, being the impatient person he was, started to get fidgety and nervous. The way the doctor was just standing there made him very uneasy.

"From what you told me, it seems that he might have some form of amnesia. We're going to need to run some tests on him when he wakes up, but for right now, I just need you, and I mean Conner, to try and not stir up memories for him. It may sound a little difficult for you to do, but I need you to not tell him that you're his brother. Just for right now until we take these tests," he explained

"But what about Kira? She talked to him and told him who she was," hissed an angry Conner.

At the sound of Kira's name, Eric woke up. "Kira?" he asked.

"What should I do?" she asked.

"Go and talk to him. You may be the only person that he's willing to talk to. You were there when he woke up, so he may feel more comfortable talking to you," Dr. Bedford whispered.

Kira glanced over at Conner and saw nothing but anger. She could tell that he was very angry, but what could she do? She had to do what the doctor told her to do. She looked at both of them before she walked back into his room.

"Hey Eric. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like I got in a wreck. I'm just really tired is all, and sore," he said softly.

Kira let out a little laugh. "Well you kinda did. But you're a fighter. I knew you'd pull through. You don't give up easily," she said, wondering if she should have said that. When she looked at Dr. Bedford and Conner and Dr. Bedford gave her a nod, she knew that it was okay.

"So, would you mind answering me a question?"

"Uh, sure. Shoot,"

"Are you my girlfriend?"

Kira automatically felt her stomach drop. What was she supposed to do? "Um, I'm sorry, I'll be right back," she mumbled and ran out of the room.

"What do I say to that," she hissed as soon as she was out of the room.

"Kira, you have to go with him. If he thinks that you two are dating then it has to go that way for a while until he can regain some of his memory. You may not want to right now, but it's what's best for him right now," Dr. Bedford explained.

Conner just looked at her. He was so angry now that he didn't really care what happened. He knew that he shouldn't have been feeling that way, but he couldn't help but feel something that he wasn't used to feeling. He couldn't put his finger on it but was it jealousy? He quickly turned away.

'No, I can't be feeling that. Not for Kira. She's my best friend. She's been here for me all evening and night. Maybe I'm just in the moment and all of this will go away and Eric will regain his memory fast,' he thought. His eyes met Kira's and that feeling came back again. "Just go. He needs you. I need you," he whispered.

Kira saw the look of pain on his face. His own brother didn't even know who Conner was, and now was asking if she was his girlfriend. She was starting to think that maybe she shouldn't have come. She was getting herself into something that she didn't want too get herself into. "Okay. I'll do it," she said softly.

Kira walked back into Eric's room with a smile on her face. She knew that it was fake, but she couldn't let that show to him. She had to do her best to get him better. "Sorry, my phone was ringing," she lied.

"I didn't hear anything," he said.

'Dang…he's good,' she thought. "Oh it was on vibrate."

Conner could here the conversation from outside. 'Wow, she can really handle herself huh?'

"Oh I see. That's cool," he said the happiness trying to show through the pain. "So are you going to answer my question?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. Yes, I'm your girlfriend. But now I have a question for you, that is if you can answer."

"Sure, shoot," he calmly said.

"If you didn't know who I was earlier, then how did you know that I was your girlfriend?"

"Well, after you left the first time, I went back to sleep. I was just so tired ya know? But I had this dream, that was so lifelike. It had to be like a memory of some sort. Then I realized that it was real and that I was remembering some things." he said while Kira listened intently.

"What did you remember?" she asked enthusiastically.

"You know how you were telling me about my brother? Umm Conner I think is what you said his name was." Kira nodded, praying with all her heart that Eric did remember Conner. "Well Conner and I were together and we were hanging out at this really nice house. For some reason we were really upset about something, I don't know why, but we were. Anyways, we sat there for a long time and Conner just started crying. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there and hugged him and told him that everything was going to be all right. We couldn't have been more than like six or seven," he said.

From outside, Dr. Bedford asked Conner if that really did happen.

"Yea it did. It was right after my parents told us that they were getting a divorce and that my mom was going to be leaving us. I was so upset that day. But why did he remember that?"

"Well maybe he is regaining his memory," Dr. Bedford said, hope in his voice.

Kira remembered that moment. Conner had told her of it before. "That's right. You were being the older brother and comforting him. But what does that have to do with our earlier topic?" she asked.

"Well I wasn't done! So I kept having all these memories come back of me and Conner, when all of a sudden, they changed and it was you and me that were in them. We were holding hands and kissing and just doing things that boyfriends and girlfriends do I guess. So I just assumed that since the other memories were real then these were too," he finished.

"Wow. I can't believe it…you mean all these memories just flooded back when you were asleep?" she asked.

Outside, Conner felt like he had lost any hope that he might have had earlier. Not for his brother, but for his "girlfriend". "Doc, I don't understand. He remembered about my parents divorce, but then he seemed to recall something that never happened. Is that normal?"

"Actually Conner it is. What might have happened is that since Kira was the first person that he saw, he thought that he had a relationship with her at one time. Let me ask you, did Eric ever have a girlfriend before the accident?" he asked.

"Yea, her name was Samantha. But that was a while back. He hasn't had another girlfriend since her," he explained.

"Well that's it then. When he had those flashbacks, he seemed to have replaced Samantha with Kira. It could occur in anyone, but it is quite rare. It seems though, that with a little more time, his memory could be restored quickly. He's already made progress with only being out of surgery for a few hours."

"So, he remembered that memory of me and him because he saw me?"

"It seems that way," Dr. Bedford said.

"So does that mean that I can go see him now?" he eagerly asked.

"I don't see why not. He remembers who you are now, but you need to go along with Kira being his girlfriend. It may seem wrong to lie to him, but eventually in his own time, he will realize that those memories were of him and Samantha and not Kira," he said.

"Okay. I understand completely." Conner bid goodbye to the doctor and took a deep breath before going inside.

* * *

So there it is! I made it a little longer since I didn't update like I said I was. Hate it? Love it? Leave me a review!! I love the feedback! 


End file.
